Silently Falling
by JoGrace720
Summary: Summary: Modern AU/ The inability to speak had never been problematic. It was just the fate she was bound to. The same fate, that lead her to him. In a group of a bookworm, a stud, a stripper, a fangirl, and much more, they find themselves silently falling... (NaLu-centric, GaLe, Jerza, GrUvia later on)
1. Just Ran Into

**Author's Note 4.23.2014: I've been writing this since around January and haven't gotten to post it so here it is. I'll be saving my original**

**Authors Note: Yo! So I've got a new story up. Hopefully I'll do better with this story then with my other ones. The format also goes in the way that I state the title of each chapter at the end of the chapter. Enjoy your stay! I'll be updating every Friday.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter One

9:30 A.M.

The phone rang, but was left unanswered. A voice message played.

"Natsu, it's are you? It's almost time for your shift... Gray is already here and Erza is ready to leave anytime now. Anyways please don't be late again."

The salmon haired man sat up in bed and groaned. Another weekend I'll never be able to sleep in... He thought moodily.

He stumbled to throw on some street clothes as he brushed his teeth. Happy, a small cat he had taken in, followed his master confusedly.

"Fish in the fridge, Happy! Laters!" Said master yelled as he dashed out of the small house.

* * *

Natsu arrived at the outdoor mall and hurried out of his run down car. He glanced at his phone- 9:55 it read- as he ran through the complex of the mall. Unfortunately, glancing at the device took away his concentration at the moment and tumbled into something. The young man was on the floor and his face was in between something soft.

He looked up and saw a blonde miss with a flaming face. Realizing the fact his face was buried in some poor girl's chest, the red faced slacker staggered off her and offered a hand up.

"I am so sorry. Oh god, now you probably think I'm sort of pervert. I wasn't looking where I was heading. Oh crud I'm late for work." The man managed to spit out an apology and resumed running. "Sorry again!"

_How embarrassing! _He thought and remembered the look on her face. The glowing red on her face was somewhat cute, while her pretty doe-like eyes were staring at him intently. It was only a split second, but embarrassment will forever haunt a person.

_I'm gonna make it!_

* * *

10:05

_I'm dead_.

"Your late, Dragneel."

A voice said while dark eyes glowered at him.

"Erza, I ran into some trouble on the way here...Sorry about that." The darkened eyes lightened a bit, clearly amused.

"I'm sure you would tell Lisanna and I the deal, right?" Natsu gulped at the slight menace in the redhead's voice.

Speaking of which, a bob of white hair made her way around the counter of the frozen yogurt shop and stared up at Natsu.

"What deal?" She asked ever-so-kindly.

"Ya know, I should really get in uniform, so if you excuse me-," With those parting words, he dashed into the locker room where he found his other coworker dozing.

"Oi Stripper, stop lounging around and actually work." He barked at the other male.

"At least I'm here on time."

"Shut it,"

"So what deal?" Natsu's face heated up.

"I literally ran into someone. More like ran into her breasts..." He mumbled the last parts of his sentence. The silence was soon filled with a deep, masculine laugh.

"Erza oughta get a kick outta that! Anyways see ya up in front." Gray chuckled as he skipped to the front.

He changed into his uniform which consisted of a red t-shirt with the ice cream shop logo on it: Fiore FroYos, a lap apron, and his trademark white scarf. Natsu could already hear the feminine giggling of his co-workers and blushed a bit deeper at the memory. Oh they'd never let him live it down.

Considering it was the middle of winter, the shop was really busy. Literally ten minutes after the boys had started their shifts, large waves of costumers had arrived at the shop. For the next hour, costumers would come and take their frozen treats to go or stay awhile at the shop.

* * *

It was now eleven thirty and shop was once again deserted. Gray was wiping down tables, while watching the current football game on the television in the shop. On the other hand Natsu was fumbling behind the counter, looking for the extra cookie dough bites.

Then the bell of the door chimed and sounds of light shuffling met the young man's ears.

"Welcome." Gray's voice lazily greeted and light laughter filled the air. The foot steps became louder as they neared the counter. Natsu got up from behind and looked at the frozen yogurt before him- probably tart with raspberries and cheesecake bites- then placed the bowl on the scale. He looked up at the costumer.

"Is that all your-," The young man choked and his face reddened. "Oh my god it's you. I am so sorry about that. That thing from earlier."

The blonde before him made a small grimace, but it quickly faded away. It was the same blonde he had run into from this morning. She swatted her hand in a motion as dismissing his action.

"We're good then?" She nodded then pointed at two other girls, both had blue hair. Gray gave Natsu a knowing smirk, while Natsu suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"So you're with them, huh?" She nodded again. The two other girls went up to the counter and joined the blonde. From the corner of his eye, Natsu saw Gray eying the girls and Natsu himself.

"Juvia will pay for the frozen yogurt." The taller girl spoke as she handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"Hey, Lucy is that the guy...?" The short bluenette whispered to her friend, although it was quite audible to him. As he gave the girl who had referred herself as Juvia the change, he saw Lucy's pretty face turn a shade of pink. Blondie bowed (Natsu assumed it was a silent gesture of thanks), grabbed her treat, and headed out the shop with her friends following behind.

"Have a good day." Natsu said as he watched the three retreating figures. He noticed a golden band on the floor. It was a gold ring with a star-shaped diamond on it. Might have been a customer. He picked it up and jammed it into a pocket. All of a sudden, there was a weight on his shoulder.

"Poor girl, she's too shocked to even say a thing to you," Gray mocked. The irritated Natsu swatted his friend's hand away and ignored the comment.

The two resumed their tasks after.

* * *

Since Gray usually leaves a little after three, Natsu was left by himself at the shop to wait for Lisanna or Erza to begin their late-afternoon shifts at 3:15. He was pretty glad he had the morning shifts, although it required him to wake you ask?

The shop's busiest times were those of 10:15 AM to 11:00 AM and 3:45 PM to 4:45. Not to mention the rowdier groups come out during the afternoon and having Natsu around with them would probably end up with a broken frozen yogurt shop.

The bell rang again.

"Welcome- oh hey Lisanna." The young Strauss waved at Natsu.

"Hey Natsu." Erza's voice rang from behind Lisanna and he just nodded at her. The females headed to the locker rooms to put their uniforms on. Once they came back out, Natsu himself slipped into the locker room and into his street clothes. He grabbed his keys out of his locker then headed out.

"Good luck and Erza don't kill anyone on the job!" The fiery spirit called as he walked. When he walked out the door, something met with his chest.

* * *

Just Ran Into

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_Natsu found out several things about the girl. They were both seniors at Magnolia High School, more commonly known as Fairy Tail. (The school mascot was a fairy. With a tail. Strange names...) Even though they were in the same grade, Natsu was still older with his birthday being in December (New Years Eve), while Lucy's was in May. Natsu told Lucy about his family and pet cat. They told each other of their friends, activities, and ambitions. _

_It was a new feeling to Natsu and Lucy. Even though they we're complete strangers, they felt like they've known each other for a long, long time. It's almost if they had met in a previous life._


	2. Apologies and Disablilites

**Author's Note: 4.25.2014 I've decided to spoil you guys and give you chapter two ahead of schedule. KEEP IN MIND THAT I WROTE THIS LIKE BACK IN JANUARY.**

**(Old) Authors Note: I'm lame and yeah. I wrote this a week prior. Actually I've already written like to chapter six so im not just making up things as i go along. But some of the chapters still need work. Enjoy this next enstallment.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter Two:

* * *

Natsu looked down and saw a mop of blonde hair with a ribbon. The person pulled their body away and looked up at Natsu. It was the same blondie from the unfortunate morning encounter. The girl dug in her small purse and fished out her phone. All of a sudden he found the small screen in his face.

_I dropped my ring here earlier. _

Natsu reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring he had seen on the floor.

"Is it this?" The girl nodded vigorously. He reached for her hand and slid it onto a slender finger. She bowed as a gesture of thanks.

"It's alright. Maybe you would like to grab a snack or drink, Miss..?" Natsu asked sheepishly. The girl in front of him eyed cautiously. He didn't seem bad. He was probably just a little stupid like a lot of people, but he didn't seem hazardous. She typed on the phone again.

_Sure. I know this good pretzel place. And my name is Lucy Heartfilia._

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! Lead the way, Lucy."

* * *

Lucy led him around the plaza until they stopped at a pretzel stand: Twist Me Yummy. Lucy pointed at a pizza pretzel to order, then tapped Natsu so he could order. Surprisingly he wasn't hungry, so a lemonade would suffice. The cashier told them the total and Lucy went to grab her wallet when Natsu stopped her.

"I invited you so I should pay for it and consider it as a bonus apology present." Natsu smiled boyishly as he handed the cashier seven dollars. After the duo had been given their orders, Natsu led them to a bench near by.

"How's your pretzel?" Lucy looked up at him and smiled. Lucy held out her pretzel as if telling him to try. He plucked a small portion of the pretzel and popped it in his mouth. It's good then. Natsu grinned right back at the girl.

"You're not that talkative,huh?" Natsu questioned, hoping to hear something from the girl. Instead the blonde lass whipped out her phone and typed furiously, then read it.

_When I was younger, maybe around 8, got into a car crash with my mom. My mom passed away a while after at the hospital. When the doctors had examined me, they told my father that my vocal chords had been damaged quite severely. Trauma and the car crash were the cause. My father took me to a therapist to see if I could speak again, but I could only make light noises. Like giggles or a snicker, but never coherent words. To be simple: I am mute_.

Natsu read the same message over a second time, then he spoke.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know. I hope I didn't spark any bad memories."

_You're fine. I don't get irked as much anymore if I get asked._

"But couldn't you have fixed your vocal chords?"

_There is that possibility, but my father doesn't have the money at the moment. If I was to get operated I would be so grateful._

Natsu chuckled.

"It's never too late. Just keep holding on to that hope."

* * *

8:48

Time passed and they conversed for almost five hours straight as they walked around the plaza.

Natsu found out several things about the girl. They were both seniors at Fairy Tail High School, one of the rowdier schools. Even though they were in the same grade, Natsu was still older with his birthday being in December (New Years Eve), while Lucy's was in May. Natsu told Lucy about his family and pet cat. They told each other of their friends, activities, and ambitions.

It was a new feeling to Natsu and Lucy. Even though they we're complete strangers, they felt like they've known each other for a long, long time. It's almost if they had met in a previous life…

The duo were now walking across the parking lot to Lucy's car, still conversing in their manner. Natsu had offered her to go somewhere for dinner, since it was already pass dinner time, but Lucy reluctantly declined the offer.

"So I'll see ya at school?"

She nodded.

"Maybe next time I can take you for dinner."

She looked thoughtful then smiled.

"Maybe today was our pre-date."

Lucy flushed pink, but smiled.

_See ya._ She typed. Natsu closed the drivers door and watched her drive away.

Natsu made his way to his own car and thought about his smooth talking. I sounded better than Loke. He cheered inside as he began the car.

Natsu sang to the radio, happy of how he spent his Saturday. It was rough in the beginning, but the edges were now smooth. Back home he goes.

* * *

Apologies and Disabilities

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_She thought about Natsu. _

_Of what she observed, he was probably athletic; he had the muscles to prove it. His personality was very happy-go-lucky. Although he appears to have a big heart, he didn't seem to be the brightest person in the world. He's probably dense too. _


	3. Relaxing and Texting

**Author's Note 5.2.2014: I like to plan things out ahead of time. I already have a couple chapters finished. But you get to wait teehee. It's a pretty short chapter, but please enjoy this next installment! Thank you for viewing! Reviews much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter Three:

* * *

Lucy parked into the driveway as she went over her unexpected day. She put her hand in her purse to grab her house keys. Instead, she grabbed napkin with a number.

_Text me anytime. -Natsu_

She smiled as she put the napkin back into her purse and took out her house keys. Upon unlocking the door, her father -Jude- had walked to where she was taking her coat and shoes off.

"Where have you been today?" Jude asked.

_I went out with Levy and Juvia for frozen yogurt. I also had eaten at Twist Me Yummy with a guy from my school._

"You went on a date with some boy without telling me?" Her father clenched and unclenched his fist.

_It wasn't a date. He ran into me and I spilled my yogurt, so he offered to make it up with a snack._ Lucy held up the digital alibi.

"Don't go dating boys without permission," Jude kissed his daughter's forehead. "Best you get ready for bed. Good night."

Lucy smiled as she heard her father chuckle. She pointed at the stairs and she went up them, signaling to her dad she's going to bathe or something.

* * *

Lucy sat in the bathtub thinking about her family. Lucy had an interesting relationship with her father. After Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother, had passed on, Jude distanced himself from his daughter. Even though it was two months since the death, he was still grieving, while little Lucy had already adapted without her mom. He'd purposely ignore her and shove her affection away. It hurt to see his daughter because whenever he looked at Lucy, all he saw was Layla.

Their beautiful Layla is dead and gone.

Those actions angered Lucy. The young Heartfilia stopped trying to spend time with Daddy dearest. She already knew she'd be rejected. Although they still had problems with each other, they were able to reconcile when she was fourteen. Ever since that day they've been getting closer. _The water's getting cold. I better scram._

Lucy did the contrary.

* * *

The clean Lucy waltzed into her room. The walls contained Lucy's paintings over the years, always a pleasant sight to see. She grabbed her phone and the napkin with Natsus number, then added it as a contact. A small sound was made as the teenager flopped onto the bed. Her hair was askew and her face contorted in concentration. She began thinking about Natsu.

Of what she observed, he was probably athletic; he had the muscles to prove it. His personality was very happy-go-lucky. Although he appears to have a big heart, he didn't seem to be the brightest person in the world. _He's probably dense too._

But the most peculiar thing was his hair. It was pink and spikey. She wondered if his hair was naturally that way. She wondered if his hair was soft... Lucy mentally kicked her self on that thought. _Soft, how foolish._

The device beside her beeped. It was a text from Levy.

**To: me**

**From: Levy-chan**

**9:30 P.M.**

**I hope you found your ring. Are we going to the library tomorrow?**

**To: Levy-chan**

**From: Me**

**9:32 P.M.**

**I found it. I'll pass tomorrow. I'm tired. See ya Monday. Bye.**

She sent the reply and looked her phone for a bit, debating on whether or not to text Natsu. The blonde took the phone and typed a small message.

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**From: Me**

**9:35 P.M.**

**Hey Natsu. This is my number. -Lucy**

A few minutes after a chime came from her phone. Natsu replied.

**To: Me**

**From: Natsu Dragneel**

**9:45 P.M.**

**'Sup, Luce. I had fun today, apart from me tripping. Haha.**

Lucy reread the message and smiled a bit. Had she been given a nickname? It's not like it's anything special; it's just a nickname. "Luce" sounded like a nice nickname. She could already imagine him saying it in that boyish way of his. It suited him well.

The two texted until eleven, when both decided it was best to get sleep. However, something irked Lucy. It was the mere fact that someone she had met not so long ago, was treating her as if he'd known her his whole life. It was mysterious to her. She wondered if he felt that way. After rolling around her thoughts in bed, she soon fell asleep, clutching the phone near her chest.

* * *

Relaxing and Texting

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_Sundays are boring and pass by quickly. That was one of the unspoken rules of the universe. Weekends were usually like breaks from life. It was a break because it was short. Then on Sunday, people brood over having to meet the a more dreadful day: Monday._

_Like an average teen, Natsu wasn't particularly fond of Mondays. He'd have to wake early and get ready for the horror called high school. Yes, he liked to see his friends,but he still didn't like Mondays. Although today, he felt different. Natsu felt a little more self-conscious and a little more giddy. Maybe he was excited. Maybe he'd run into a certain girl. _


	4. Monday Mornings

**Author's Note 5.9.2014: Thanks guys! Hope you like this new chapter. Reviews ****appreciated!**

**Author's Note: I've been feeling very motivated to write and draw and play music lately. This is good. Switching the focus back onto Natsu. Although you guys are probably smart enough to notice without this giant note. PS another filler.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter Four

* * *

"Natsu! Dad called!"

Natsu's ears perked up at the mention of Dad. He staggered out of bed to meet up with his half-sister, Wendy. She was sitting in front of the laptop and jumping a little in her seat, while pointing at the monitor.

"I see you've just woken up." A burly sounding chuckle echoed through the laptop speakers. Their dad, Igneel, smiled at them and showed off his sharp canines. Natsu grinned back at him.

"You're sure right, but it's fine. How's are you?"

The conversation carried on as they ate breakfast in front of the laptop. Their dad was working overseas and sent money home consistently. Although, Natsu felt the need to pay things with his own money. He needed to stop depending on his dad for money and get ready for the adulthood soon to come. Igneel was getting old anyways, someone needs to provide when the old man retires.

"Gradutation is in a few months right? I probably won't make it..." The man asked.

"Ah mine is on June nineth and Natsu's is on the twelveth." Wendy explained.

"We'll see. I might be in Malaysia by then, but I may be able to get a week break to visit you."

"Alright!" The siblings cheered. There was a muffled sound from the other side of the laptop screen and Igneel turned away for moment.

"Ah, kids I have to go. I'll see you in a few months. Keep up the good work. I'm so proud of you."

They exchanged goodbyes and shut off the laptop. Natsu looked at the clock. It was already 12:37.

"Are you babysitting for the Connells today?" Natsu asked as he went to get some milk. Wendy let a muffled out yes_._

"Call me when they leave you with Asuka. I'm going grocery shopping. Feed Happy please. Love you." Natsu kissed his sister'a forehead and headed out the door.

* * *

Sundays are boring and pass by quickly. That was one of the unspoken rules of the universe. Weekends were usually like breaks from life. It was a break because it was short. Then on Sunday, people brood over having to meet the a more dreadful day: Monday.

Like an average teen, Natsu wasn't particularly fond of Mondays. He'd have to wake early and get ready for the horror called high school. Yes, he liked to see his friends,but he still didn't like Mondays. Although today, he felt different. Natsu felt a little more self-conscious and a little more giddy. Maybe he was excited. Maybe he'd run into a certain girl.

Natsu walked out of his room and the aroma of pancakes hit him like a brick.

"Good morning, Nat- you look nice today," Wendy greeted. The elder brother gave her a crooked smile as he made his way to the table. He was wearing his favorite pair of black jeans and the flannel shirt he unconsciously wore when he's happy. Wendy could tell he was happy for some reason just because of that shirt.

Wendy served the pancakes on the table. The pancakes were in the cute little shapes and one was even shaped like Happy. Wendy was a delightful cook indeed."You still never told me why you came home so late on Saturday." The girl attempted with conversation.

"I juph happhen to see a crassmate at the marr." He replied, faced stuffed with pancakes. Then there was a knock at the door. Wendy suddenly got up and headed to grab an extra plate, while Natsu attended to the door.

"Natsu-nii! Good morning!" Someone greeted. It was Wendy's classmate, Romeo Conbalt. Since Natsu has to be at school earlier than Wendy's middle school, Romeo offered to escort her- him being a good friend of the Dragneels. Natsu glanced at the time. 7:02. _Already?_ Natsu grabbed his bag and car keys then headed to the door.

"Romeo, Wendy, I'm leaving now! Take care!"

* * *

Lucy walked straight ahead onto the school campus. Her nose was buried into another novel and bumped into other students more than once. She was thrown some "Hey!"s and "Watch it!"s, but she couldn't hear a single thing. The book was captivating and well written. It was apart of the romance genre and contained slight humor. If she could, she would squeal; it was too adorable. Then the stupid bell interrupted her dreamland.

Shutting her book closed, she walked hastily to the office. Period one: Office Aid. Although it was only for now, while they found someone else to switch her out. Instead she wanted to be apart of Creative Writing or the marching band. They seemed interesting.

The blonde stepped into the office and bowed to the receptionists. She walked by the principals office and found he was out again. _Substituting again probably..._ She thought.

"Ah good morning Lucy." Said girl looked up and saw Erza Scarlet, Student Council President. Lucy grabbed her phone out of her skirt pocket and typed a simple "Good morning". Erza gave her a pleasant smile, then left.

Lucy sat in a chair meant for the office aids and resumed reading her book. Her reading was suddenly interrupted by the sound of heavy panting. _A late one, s'been awhile. _ She looked up and found a pleasant feeling spread in her insides.

"Why do I always end up being late to places?" Natsu Dragneel joked. Lucy gave off a small grin and looked for a tardy slip. She grabbed her phone again.

_Soooo first period, Dragneel?_

"Mr. Clive, History."

_Ah. Well have fun. See you around._

Lucy tore off the slip and waved him off.

"You should hang out with me at lunch, well only if you want too. It'll be fun!" He headed for the door and the girl chuckled.

"By the way, good morning Luce."

* * *

Monday Mornings

_She took her fork, whirled up the pasta, and held the fork up near the young man's mouth. Natsu made a face and jerked his thumb toward himself as if asking if it was for him. She replied by rolling her eyes and moving the fork closer. Grinning, he gradually took a bite._

_"So is she your girlfriend or something, Salamander?" Gajeel asked, drawling out the "So". Lucy was taken a back a bit and was going to reply, when she was interrupted._

_"What if she is?"_


	5. Groups and Games

**Author's Note: May 11, 2014 SURPRISE CHAPTER. Now we enter the story's first arc. Enjoy! Reviews appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter Five

* * *

True suffering is having to go to a place where you are forced to watch unfathomable stupidity run amok.

Mr. Waylon's fifth period English class was a perfect example. Mr. Walyon was a stout man of his late sixties with a bushy mustache. A kind man he was, but not the greatest teacher. Majority of his students were rude and didn't listen to any of pleas for attention. Also, his lessons were pointless. He treated his students as if they were still children and let them get away with shenanigans, not marking late students for one. (It's fifth period. How you be possibly be late.) This truly frustrated the young Heartfilia to no end.

The teenager wanted to rip her hair out and yell at her classmates to at least _try_ and shut up. Well if she could, she would. Sometimes she didn't know whether she should pity the teacher or herself. Lucy listened to his current lecture -which made no sense at all- while doodling in her notebook. Small cats, friends, and food sketches were scattered on the page. She then glanced at her phone for the time. 12:30 it said and she discreetly began to gather her belongings.

The bell rang and students dashed out the door to head to their lockers or the cafeteria. Lucy was first out the door and calmly walked to her locker. She opened the metal door and placed her books in it. The locker had a small rack for her books and was decorated with some pictures of her family and motivational quotes.

"Hello Lucy!" Her two best friends greeted her. Juvia Lockser, captain of the school's swim team, and Levy McGarden, one of the school's top students, had met in their freshman year after running into each other at the library. Lucy typed a greeting as well. Juvia and Levy began to tell a story if an event that happened in math class. It involved Erza and a bucket of nacho cheese.

"'Sup Luce!" A voice from behind called. Of course it was the one and only Natsu Dragneel. Lucy threw him a shy wave and her two friends eyed her mischievously.

"Ya want to eat lunch with me? You can bring your friends." Lucy was about to type a reply when her friends interjected.

"We'd love too!"

"Juvia doesn't mind." Natsu then grabbed Lucy's wrist and lead them to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria, always a busy place and the lunch tables were on the floor above the cafeteria. Natsu led Lucy and her friends to a lunch table near the large window.

"Hey guys!" Lucy recognized some familiar faces, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster were a few, although most were unfamiliar to her. Erza recognized her and motioned her to sit beside her. Juvia and Levy had seated themselves on the opposite side of Lucy and Erza beside Gray and some guy with studs.

"So Lucy what brings you here? Don't you usually eat lunch in the library or music room?" Erza asked. Lucy glanced if Natsu was near, but wasn't. She took her phone out again.

_Natsu invited my friends and I to sit with him for some reason..._

"Speaking of the pryo, how do you know him?" Gray interjected. "Oh and names."

_I'm Lucy. The tall blue haired girl is Juvia and the short one is Levy. Natsu and I had a little run in at the mall- did you say pryo?_

Erza turned slightly pink and Gray laughed a deep chuckle then mutter something about an inside joke.

"S-so were you the one...Natsu happened...to assault?" Lucy nodded, but waved her hands in a dismissing action. As Erza apologized for her friend's actions, Lucy was taking out her lunch and nodding her head this way-and-that. All went back to normal and people were chatting again. Erza began to converse with Levy and the studs guy, while Juvia bashfully held small talk with Gray. A large gasp left the blonde's mouth as someone had pulled her aside from where she sat. Natsu had returned with his lunch and seated himself directly between Erza and Lucy.

"They ran out of spicy chicken strips...so they gave me a sandwich." Natsu sulked as he opened the foil to his 'meal'.

"Salamander, that smells horrible." Gajeel, the stud guy, stated.

"Well when someone has a better lunch to offer, let me know." Natsu brought the sandwich and took a rather large bite. He went green, spit the so-called chicken into the foil, and slammed it back on his tray. There goes lunch.

Lucy took out a lunch container. This morning she had made pasta for her and her dad to eat, so she decided might as well bring some. The pasta had shrimp and Alfredo sauce. Natsu eyed the pasta and swallowed a lump in his throat. From his view, the pasta was dazzling as if it was a gift from the heavens. The blonde didn't fail to notice and decided to offer food.

She took her fork, whirled up the pasta, and held the fork up near the young man's mouth. Natsu made a face and jerked his thumb toward himself as if asking if it was for him. She replied by rolling her eyes and moving the fork closer. Grinning, he gradually took a bite.

"So is she your girlfriend or something, Salamander?" Gajeel asked, drawling out the "So". Lucy was taken a back a bit and was going to reply, when she was interrupted.

"What if she is? We all know you can't snag one." Natsu smirked triumphantly. Lucy smacked the back of his head then furiously typed.

_NO NO NO. I'm not his girlfriend to make everything crystal clear._

"Sure thing, bunny girl..."

Lucy cocked a brow. _Bunny girl?_ Gajeel pointed to her necklace, it was her bunny necklace her parents gave her. _Oh. Makes sense._

"Can you share with me, Lucy?" Natsu looked at her with the most innocent face he could muster. She shrugged and typed, _I don't mind. So sure._

* * *

The lunch period ended and Lucy was being walked by Natsu to her last period: History. During the entire lunch period, the three girls had hung out with Natsu's group of friends. There was Gray Fullbuster, the soccer team's star player, Gajeel Redfox, the school "delinquent", Cana Alberona, daughter of Mr. Clive, and apparently their neighbor Lisanna Strauss lounged with them as well. They were a colorful group indeed. Lucy guessed there were more members to the pack, but she could guess that if put all together, chaos would arise.

"That was a really good lunch. Did you make it?" He asked and she nodded.

"It really good. You should invite me for dinner sometime, just puttin' that out there." She made a small giggle. It sounded like the small chime of silver bells ringing, a cute noise.

He took note of that.

Lucy then pulled the sleeve of his flannel, making him stop. She pointed her thumb at the door near by and walked towards it. The blonde waved and he began walking again_._

_I should run or I'll be late..._

* * *

He impatiently twirled the pencil in his hand. Only a few more minutes and-_._

_"Good afternoon Fairies! This month, we'll be taking sign ups for the yearly Grand Games! Sign ups are behind the gym. Please check the lost and found for lost items. That'll be all. Class dismissed." _

The class filed out the door as soon as the announcement ended. Excitement bubbled in Natsu's viens, then he saw a certain blonde slip out a class room.

"Lucy!"

Said blonde turned around. There's always a sort of feeling of satisfaction when her name was called. It was _her _name and was being used to catch _her _attention. It made her a little happy.

"D'ja here the announcement? The Grand Games are soon to begin!" Natsu cheered. Lucy eyed him, his own eyes sparkling like a child. She slipped her phone out.

_I don't see what's so great about the Games. I've never even watched them. Usually just there to watch Juvia's competitions._

"Aw. Really? You should watch this it this year since it's our last."

_I suppose you're right. Hey where are we headed?_

"The gym area to sign up for the tournament."

_The Games are usually at the beginning of March?_

Natsu nodded at her nonverbal response.

"Well come on! I wanna sign up already." The pink haired young man took Lucy's hand and dragged her behind. She fumbled her books in her unoccupied hand as she and Natsu ran. Oh if she could, she'd yell at him to slow down. Only then she realized, Natsu was holding her hand. _Calloused, yet soft._..

She took note of that.

* * *

Groups and Games

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_He only meant to drop her off. _

_He ended up being tutored by her instead. There the two were: sitting in her room doing their maths homework. Lucy was engaging with problem number 103, while Natsu was taking a gander at his companion's room. _

_There were creatures of colorful kinds on the walls, while constellations filled the ceiling. Her dresser was stacked with ribbons and had a little jewelry box. Near the closet, a bulliten board contained pinned pictures of her family, past friends, and new ones. Just as he was fully engrossed with the paintings, something hit his head_


	6. Car Rides and Diary Fights

**Author's Note 5.23.2014: Sorry for not updating last Friday I was busy with the school year in southern California ending. For one I just came back from a band field trip. I fixed the format of my story, so what Lucy types on her phone is** _underlined and_ _italicized_. **The amusement park is quite amusing. Maybe they'll go to an amusement park later on...Enjoy lovelies~ **

**Author's Note: Heck yeah! Alright now I'm actually getting deeper in on with the plot. And yes I made a reference to the Grand Magic Games. I basically just cut out the 'Magic' part. Also I'm not familiar with sports outside of competitive swimming, so sorry for future mistakes. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all of its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter Six

* * *

As the duo made their way to the gym area for sign ups, Natsu proceeded to bombard Lucy with Grand Games information. The Grand Games are a type of sports competition, like a local Olympics within school districts. The competing schools from previous years were Lamia Scale Academy, Mermaid Tail Girl's Prepatory School, Blue Pegasus Private High School, and Sabertooth Boarding School. The Games usually contain the following sports: track, swimming, baseball, and basketball. The winner of the Games would always hold the next event the following year and for the pass six years, Magnolia's Fairies took the title.

"Alright! I'm ready." Natsu turned around, a big grin on his face. Anyone could tell he was probably the most excited about the games. Lucy slightly smiled and slipped out her phone.

_Well that's nice, but I should really get going. I think my dad is up front._

"Ah. I'll walk you there."

The two walked across the almost empty campus and Natsu talked to fill the silence. Once they reached the front, there was a gray car pulled up and a blonde man waiting inside. Lucy parted with her male companion with a wave as she slipped into the car. Natsu waved then smiled at the older man.

"Who's your friend?" Her dad drove away from the highschool. Lucy looked her phone.

_Just someone new to me._

* * *

The next two weeks were full of preparing for the up coming Games. While the Games participants practiced, the after school prep committee would work on the sides to fix the surrounding Crocus Park, the park that belonged to the school. Lucy also had reluctantly joined the committee, after much coaxing from her salmon haired friend.

It was the day before the opening ceremony and the committee was busier than ever. The opening ceremony was in a form of a parade and each year all the schools had a float. The committee was busy creating that and a school banner, while the baseball participants were practicing near by them. As expected, only the school teams had signed up for the Games. Most of the school teams' members had decided to join by their own will, meaning the Fairies are already trained.

Schools within their district were to be scheduled for half-days and would get out at one in the afternoon. People greatly enjoyed the games as well did the students, so no one complained about the matter.

"Ok girls!" The cheery committee leader, Meredy, called. "That be it! Now we wait for tomorrow. We'll take out the float and line it up."

Lucy as well as the other girls in the committee departed for their belongings. Once her bag was in her grasp, she scourged for her beloved phone. A text had been recieved.

**To: Me**

**From: Dad**

**3:30 P.M. **

**Can you walk home? I can't pick you up, the meeting was delayed. I'll be home late.**

**To: Dad**

**From: Me**

**3:34 P.M.**

**Yeah. I'll walk home. Take care and you'll have dinner right?**

**To: Me **

**From: Dad**

**3:40 P.M.**

**Yes. Be careful. Love you.**

The blonde snapped her phone shut and put her sweater on. The early March air was chillier than previous years. Most of the committee girls had left, the exception being some waiting for their ride to get them. _I better get going._

"Walkin' home today, Luce?" Lucy turned around and saw her friend. He walked closer and she nodded at him. Natsu was still wearing his baseball uniform. It was a regular white uniform with red lining and the Fairy Tail mark on the left breast area. His visor was covering his pink hair and his pants were dirt stained.

"I know my uniform is dirty, but practice just ended." The blonde internally smacked herself for being caught staring. Wait. Was she staring? _It's not like he isn't handsome, the uniform just caught my attention. _The buttons on her phone were pressed.

_Yeah. Dad can't pick me up so I'm alone._

"Ah. I'll drive you. I already have my stuff." Natsu held his bag for to prove it. With a sigh, Lucy shrugged and Natsu lead the way to the car.

* * *

During the ride, Natsu had told her about his day, some pranks he played on Gray, and when his favourite song came on,he belted out the lyrics. Although the Heartfilia house wasn't far away from the school, maybe a little over five blocks away. It was a small, two story house on Strawberry Street. There was a nicely cut lawn in front with the sprinklers running. A typical looking house.

"Is this your stop?"

Lucy nodded and grabbed her phone as the car came to a halt on the pavement.

_You can come inside. I'll whiz something up to eat._

Natsu's eyes lit up as he read the message. The duo exited the vechile and Lucy unlocked the front door. As soon as the door opened, she rose her hand and offered him to come inside. Natsu slipped off his rugged shoes then followed Lucy in.

As he followed his friend through her house, he noticed the house was impeccably clean. There wasn't a stain on the lime colored walls and the bookshelves were all dusted. Seems like someone has been reading.

They finally made it to the kitchen, which was also very clean. Lucy opened the fridge and looked around then looked back at Natsu.

"So, what'cha got for the hungry baseball player?" He asked. Lucy took her phone out.

_Well, earlier's pasta, leftover takeout, and steak that I was going to make._

"Take out sounds right."

* * *

He only meant to drop her off.

He ended up being tutored by her instead. There the two were: sitting in her room doing their maths homework. Lucy was engaging with problem number 103, while Natsu was taking a gander at his companion's room.

There were creatures of colorful kinds on the walls, while constellations filled the ceiling. Her dresser was stacked with ribbons and had a little jewelry box. Near the closet, a bulliten board contained pinned pictures of her family, past friends, and new ones. Just as he was fully engrossed with the paintings, something hit his head.

"Owwwwieee! Lucy why'dja hit me?"

_Because your zoning out. Anyways if you don't want help, go home. It's already six thirty._

"Aw, Luce. Don't be mean-oh hey you threw your diary. Let's see." Natsu flipped to a random page and the blonde's eyes turned wide.

_'His boyish face was kinda irritating at first..Oh and had I mentioned he had pink hair? Pink hair for Pete's sake!'_

Lucy jumped off her bed and dived at him on the floor. The two rolled around the floor for awhile, got up and ran around the room, then fell on the floor again. The chase was put to an end when Natsu pinned her down by the wrists with his knees beside her sides. A mischievous playfulness twinkled in his eyes.

"Is this when we first met?" He was referring to the diary entry. The blonde nodded half-heartily, avoiding all eye contact. She couldn't exactly tell him to get off, but maybe he'd get a clue. Natsu looked at her red face; it reminded him of the time they'd met a month ago. He stared into the blonde's eyes. He never realized how much of a deep brown they were. _Almost like chocolate. Chocolate tasted sweet. Lucy is sweet._

Lucy looked at the dazed Nastu. He was looking right at her, but she could tell his mind was somewhere else. The grasp on her wrists was still firm however, so she snapped her fingers to grab his attention. The salmon haired teen returned to earth then, got off her. In response, Lucy tried to look annoyed as she rubbed her wrists. Then she remembered the diary and placed it beside her phone.

"I didn't think girls still wrote in diaries." He said. She scrunched her eyebrows together then shoved her phone at him.

_It's not like I can physically speak can I?_

Natsu nodded thoughtfully.

_Anyways you shouldn't check out something that isn't yours..._

He shrugged, but smirked suddenly.

"You wrote about me. Did you write about the others as well?"

_That's for me to know and you to never find out. You should go home though. It's already seven now._

Natsu threw his hands up like a robber that was just caught. "Alright, alright... You're kickin' me out now. Thanks for the lessons and stuff." She nodded as he went to retrieve his stuff.

They walked down the stairs and towards the front door, while Natsu spoke to her. When they made it to the front, they were surprised. It was Mr. Heartfilia and his back was turned against them, although he was speaking loudly,

"Lucy, I'm home! The meeting was cut-oh,"

_We are so screwed._

"Who are you?"

* * *

Car Rides and Diary Fights.

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_Monday reached again and classes went by in a breeze. The week wouldn't be tough considering it was short week due to the Games. (School roughly ended near 2 two in the afternoon.) Around 5 p.m., the opening ceremony would start. As soon as the dismissal bell rung, the committee rushed to their meeting place._

_"I don't think I've seen someone this pretty in awhile. I'm Sting Eucliffe." The blonde girl was taken a back by the sudden acknowledgement. "So I have it you're a Fairy? You've already swept me off my feet."_


	7. A Rival?

**6.1.2014 Author's Note: Hiya! Sorry I didn't update on Friday! I was busy for school activities to celebrate our promotion. This Friday's chapter might be postponed for a while. That being said, enjoy chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

Chapter Seven

* * *

Anyone with a working brain could sense the tension was high and the atmosphere was awkward. Jude was in front of the door staring at the salmon-haired teenage boy across him.

In his house.

Next to his daughter.

_Awkward._

Lucy pulled out her phone and her typing filled the short silence. She showed her father a message.

_Dad. This is Natsu. My friend from school. He dropped me off and I helped him study._

A blonde brow was cocked and the older man eyes his daughter's companion. He didn't look like a delinquent. Maybe another rowdy teen, but not a full-on troublemaker.

"Hello, sir. Nice meeting you. I'll just take my leave now." Natsu walked forward to shake the hand of the man, but was cut off.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Dinner, sir?"

"Mr. Heartfilia, if you please. And yes dinner."

"I'd be intrudi-,"

"It's already past dinner time, might as well eat here."

"Alright. Thank you, si-Mr. Heartfilia. I'll just inform my sister..."

Natsu walked outside and past the elder man to call his sister up. Jude looked at his one-and-only with watchful eyes.

"Friends, huh?" Lucy gave a curt nod.

"Who'll cook? You or me?" Lucy raised her hand and stalked to the kitchen. _I guess our steak will be shared tonight._

* * *

The two men sat at the dinner table as Lucy finished up dinner. Jude looked stiff as ever and Natsu looked so nervous. There was a tension between the two. A fatherly instinct against a hormone-filled teenager. The elder blonde leaned forward, elbows on the table and hands rested below the chin then asked,

"When did you and Lucy meet?"

As if on cue, Lucy walked on in with two dinner plates in her hands. Natsu got up and set down the plates before Jude and himself.

"Well sir, I work part time at a near by mall and happened to run into Lucy. I spilled her food, so I took her out for a treat."

Lucy sat down with the other two men and began to eat with the rest of them. As they ate, Lucy had to listen to the painfully tense conversation between the two. Her father was throwing questions at Natsu in an intimidating manner. His glare would make anyone sweat. When dessert- strawberry cake Jude bought- came around, the mood lightened. Natsu chatted delightfully and Mr. Heartfilia listened with mild interest.

Before you knew it it was already eight and her companion was heading out. At the door Natsu threw Lucy a smile and wave, which she returned. He then turned to the elder man.

"Thank you for having for dinner." He said. Jude smiled at him warmly.

"No problem. Next time you decide to drop by make sure to have Lucy tell me. Have a safe drive home."

Jude closed the door on Natsu's retreating figure, the turned to his daughter sitting on the staircase.

"When I first saw him, I didn't like him. But he seems nice enough." He commented and Lucy shrugged. She got off the staircase a headed up.

"Bath?" She nodded and went off.

* * *

Monday reached again and classes went by in a breeze. The week wouldn't be tough considering it was short week due to the Games. (School roughly ended near 2 two in the afternoon.) Around 5 p.m., the opening ceremony would start. As soon as the dismissal bell rung, the committee rushed to their meeting place.

They'd have two hours to set up, meaning they should be over by four and it was already three. The float they'd made to represent Magnolia was amazing. It was a ice and water based kind of float, although some touch-ups were needed. The float was set in the front of the school on the pavement where the parade-like ceremony would start.

Lucy speculated the float before her. Clad in gym shorts, she walked around the float with a satisfied expression on her face. From under a tree, Natsu waited for her and "guarded" her bag. The teams didn't have any practice and he wanted to ask her for something. Maybe to go out for a snack before the ceremony. _No she'd probably be busy. _An idea ignited within him and he got up from his cozy position under the tree.

"Hey Luce!" His voice called. Lucy turned around and strands of blonde flew in her face. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as she gave him a curt nod.

"I'll be back in a minute! And I'll be taking your bag!" He was yelling at her as he walked to his car. The engine whirred as he drove away, leaving Lucy to wonder about his whereabouts. She pranced near Meredy, who was reading off a list.

"Mermaid's on campus...Pegasus is checking the cafeteria...Saber hasn't come although..." A light tap on the shoulder broke her committee captian's concentration. With a startled jump, Meredy turned around.

"Hiya, Lucy! Didn't see you there." She greeted. The blonde waved, then pointed at the list on her clipboard.

"Oh this is an attendance list. Tells how many schools had shown up to drop off their floats. Most schools have already shown up. Except Saber..." Lucy mouthed an 'Oh.' while nodded slowly. A member of the committee, Ultear Milkovich , came up to the duo and placed her arm on Meredy. "Speak of the devil, here they come."

"Nice seeing you again, Fairies." A handsome blond greeted.

"Always a displeasure seeing you, Eucliffe." Ultear mumbled.

"I'm just here to drop the float off with our comi- oh hello there." The guy referred to as Eucliffe turned his attention to Lucy. Lucy jerked her thumb in her direction.

"I don't think I've seen someone this pretty in awhile. I'm Sting Eucliffe." The blonde girl was taken aback by the sudden acknowledgement. "So I have it you're a Fairy? You've already swept me off my feet." She was desperately trying to make eye contact with Meredy and Ultear behind Sting, hoping they would save her from embarrassment. However, it was no avail and Sting tried to carry a conversation with her. Lucy snaked her hand to her pocket to grab her phone, when she realized it wasn't there. _Crap. It's in my bag. Natsu has my bag._

"So, you're the silent type? I think that's pretty cute." Sting beamed a smile at her and she felt her heart thump a little harder. Lucy ignored the feeling as she walked to the colorful float to inspect it, Sting following behind. He watched her move around the float, her eyes trailing the decor. Her silky blonde hair was swishing this way and that. A sudden urge to hold her washed over Sting then promptly turned red.

Lucy turned around to give the other male a paper with an inspection pass, only to find that he was covering his face with his big hands. Tapping him lightly, Sting peeked from behind and stared at the paper in front of him.

"Thank you!" He chirped. Lucy began to walk away when he called back out to her. "What? I'm not going to get a name from the pretty girl?"

He'd caught her attention and her face was aflame. She still wasn't used to compliments. Lucy was panicking inside and didn't know how she could possibly respond.

Meanwhile, Natsu was getting out of his car with a paper bag in his left hand. He saw his blondie with another blondie and ran up to the two.

"Let's go eat, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a tree. Farther away from the other blond guy.

Sting stared at the new figure that dragged the girl away in annoyance.

_Well nice to meetcha Lucy..._

* * *

A Rival?

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_"Natsu!" Wendy called as she walked down the hall. She and Romeo were doing math homework, when Romeo heard the front door open and close. _

_"I'm home!" He called back. Lucy was analyzing everything. The inside was as small as it looked outside. However, there were things astray and wasn't very tidy looking. Nonetheless, it gave off a very homy feeling._


	8. Helping Out a Dragneel

**Author's Note 6.5.2014: OH MY GOD WOW. THANKS GUYS FOR ALL YOUR FLIPPIN GREAT REVIEWS...y'all are so cute. I promoted from eighth grade today so woot woot! I was planning to put up another NaLu oneshot for this occasion, but i haven't thought of any prompt of some sort. You guys can message me here or on my tumblr ( .com) any prompts. Also I have a poll up on my profile check it out. I haven't finished chapter nine, so a chapter preview is unavailable and a short hiatus may ensue. Otherwise please enjoy a new installment of Silently Falling.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's characters all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The alarm on the girl's nightstand let out a high pitched screech, it's way of saying "get up!". The young blonde glared at the alarm clock as if it's the reason for all of the earth's problems. Sleep was what she needed. Even just a little. After the ceremony, the committee met their nightmare: The giant after mess. Lucy believed she went home around nine because of the horrible mess. Fortunately, her father picked her up or she may have passed out on the street on the way home.

Although, the ceremony itself was a flawless event. The banners and floats were beautiful and colorful. The cheers for the different schools filled the air of the block. All was lively and everyone was ready for the games. She recalled seeing Natsu stand on the float in his uniform, waving and smiling to the crowd.

The godforsaken alarm went off again, irritating Lucy. She groaned a bit as she smacked her hand on the 'off' button then proceeded to drag herself to get ready.

* * *

Another insignificant day at Magnolia High for Natsu Dragneel. As tiring as the Games are, he would say that it's totally worth it. Last period was tedious and caused bored one for the lovely pinkette. So there he was in his mathematics class, drawing doodles of food and his cat on his notes for the upcoming test. He peeked up to see Mr. Aeronwy trying to be "hip" and "cool" and Gray furiously writing something from all the way across the room. As he examined the surroundings, his eyes fell on the clock.

Three minutes.

Thank, Mavis.

_"Good afternoon, Fairies! Today after school the committee will be setting up food stands for tonight's basketball match. Volunteers would be much appreciated. On another note, we are selling cookies for our school fundraiser. Please purchase at front office. Class dismissed."_

Once the bell dismissed the students, Natsu dashed out the door. He ran across campus towards the front of the school. When he rounded a curb, his foot bent over sideways. Sudden pain ran up his leg and sent him toppling to the ground, landing on his stomach. He heard running footsteps running as he lay on the floor groaning.

"Natsu!" Gray and Lucy stood above him with concerned looks on their faces.

"I just tripped. I'm alright." Lucy grabbed his arm and helped him get up. However, when Natsu tried to resume walking, pain shot up from his ankle. The blonde rushed closer to him when Natsu hissed.

"We're taking you to the nurse." Gray swung Natsu's arm over his neck, trying to support the weight of the other male. Meanwhile, Lucy was a little ahead of the two. She was on her phone with her ear phones in her ears while texting.

"She seems pretty cool." Gray stated.

"Lucy? She's also kinda weird." Natsu replied. Then his eyes widened before he shouted.

"Don't you dare get pervy on Lucy or I'll rip you in two!"

The quarrelling just continued from there.

* * *

After going to the nurse, Gray had decided to head on home, while Lucy stayed with Natsu. The two sat on a bench outside the nurse's office while waiting for the nurse. Lucy's back was leant up against the wall, eyes shut, and blonde hair that fell right on her shoulders. Natsu watched her mouth the lyrics of a song, how small huffs of air came out as well. Slyly, he took an earbud out of hers and into his own.

"What's the song called?" He broke the silence. Lucy motioned at her phone at him. _Fool Like Me by Cobra Starship. _Then she typed.

_It's some girly kinda song. Heh._

"I like it." The two stole glances at each other for as the song played on for the next ten minutes. An office worker informed the teens that the nurse had gone home for the day.

"From the looks of it, you scraped your knee and cut your forehead." The lady smiled reassuringly. "Best you check up whatever you need to check up.

In response, Lucy frowned slightly. She took hold of his arm and lightly dragged him out of the office. The two made it to the parking lot where his car was parked. Natsu was soon met with a screen.

_I'll drive._

"What? Why? And don't you need to go home?"

_I have committee stuff and Juvia can drive me. She's at practice. I'm not taking any risks about you. _

Natsu gripped on his keys as he made a face. Reluctantly, he placed the keys in the blonde's hand.

"This makes me uneasy."

* * *

"Do you wanna come inside?" Natsu offered as Lucy helped take Natsu out of the car. The teens made to the front and slipped off their shoes. On the outside, the house looked so clean and untouched. It was a white colored house with a garden in the front. A very plain place.

"Natsu!" Wendy called as she walked down the hall. She and Romeo were doing math homework, when Romeo heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" He called back. Lucy was analyzing everything. The inside was as small as it looked outside. However, there were things astray and wasn't very tidy looking. Nonetheless, it gave off a very homey feeling.

The blonde turned and saw two kids a few feet away. Everything suddenly felt somewhat awkward.

"Natsu-nii, is that your girlfriend?" The boy asked while inspecting Lucy with his eyes.

"I don't know. Lucy, are ya?" Natsu teased his friend. The latter began to get flustered and shake her head 'no'. In an effort to hide her flushed face, she looked downward and met the face of a cat. A bright smile emitted from her face as she bent down to play with the cat.

"Wendy, Romeo, this is Lucy. She's a friend and dropped me off. She can't talk like at all. But she texts." Natsu gave his intro of Lucy. Wendy looked at the blonde teen with curious eyes. _So pretty._

Lucy suddenly stood abruptly and whipped out her phone.

_I'm Lucy. You're his sister I'm assuming? And you are...?_

Romeo and Wendy read the message.

"Yes. I'm Wendy and this is my friend Romeo. We were doing homework, but shall I fix you some tea?"

_Oh no thank you. But could you tell me where your medical supplies are? Natsu sprained his ankle._

"You'll find them in the bathroom cabinet down the hall. If there's anything you need, ask. We'll go back to studying. Laters."

The two went back to their studies and left the two seniors alone once again.

"He totally likes her." Romeo commented.

"She's so pretty. I could see why." She replied.

* * *

Lucy had made Natsu sit on the sink top as she examined his cuts and bruises. The cabinets were open and things were scattered everywhere, all in search for a couple items. Slender fingers wiped of his knee with a wet towel, cleaning off the scratches. Natsu hissed when Lucy sprayed the disinfectant on his cut, but hushed when a Band-Aid was placed.

She moved to examine his head, specifically the cut on his forehead. It was a small gash above his right eye. Her hands moved his face around to check if there were cuts anywhere else.

"Luce, you're checking me up as if I came from a fight." Natsu stated and earned a glare from the blonde. She fumbled for another Band-Aid when she caught herself holding his face for too long.

_I covered the two "major" cuts you've got. Are you going to see a doctor to check your ankle?_

With a curt nod, Natsu made the mistake of hopping of the sinktop back to the ground. When he landed with a groan, Lucy smacked the backside of his head and sat him down on the closed toilet seat. She held her phone once more.

_Don't do that idiot! Do you have gauges lying around here?_

"Ask Wendy. She knows where things are."

_Where's her room?_

"Down the hall. Room on the right. It should be open."

_Don't be stupid while I'm gone. _She gave him a stern look while he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna die."

The blonde sassily swished her hand at the male then made her way to Wendy's room.

* * *

"Look at me! Good as new!" Natsu whooped as he swung his legs on the counter. His ankle had been bandaged and his cuts were cared for. The male jumped off the counter and landed on both feet. Lucy deadpanned at Natsu holding his foot and muttering obscenities. He earned a thwack across the back of his head and sat back on the toilet seat.

She held up her phone: _I wouldn't have done that if I were you._

"I figured." He growled. Lucy sighed as she helped him up and to the living room couch.

From the looks of his ankle, he wouldn't be able to participate in his part of the Games. However, only a doctor would tell for sure. It would be a shame if he didn't play though. He wasn't the baseball team's captain for nothing.

All of a sudden, a large honk was heard outside.

"Juvia?" Lucy nodded.

"I'll help you outside." Even though she tried to protest, he got up and limped to the front door.

"Thanks for helping me."

_Yeah sure. Anytime._

She took a step out, when Natsu grabbed her forearm.

"Wait."

_What._

Silence ensued, followed by a honk. By then, Lucy looked worried.

_What is it?_

"Oh sorry. You're just so beautiful, I forgot my pickup line."

* * *

Helping A Dragneel

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_In turn, Lisanna was annoyed at Sting for trying to hit on Lucy. She knew his type and she knew that Lucy is not available for him. Obviously, Natsu and Lucy had a thing going on and Lisanna, the good friend she is, was going to defend it. Other words, no way in hell is she letting Sting Eucliffe get his basketball mitts on Lucy Heartfilia._


	9. Out Of His League

**6.13.2014 Author's Note: I reeeeeally enjoy teasing you guys and my characters. Its just so much fun! Also, hiatus may ensue soon. **

**Author's Note: I really like how my last chapter ended and I'm glad you liked it too! The date I began writing this chapter is/was May 4, 2014. I enjoy teasing a certain blonde male, so this chapter's kinda for him. NaLu is obviously implied via Lisanna. You'll see what i mean. Read and review! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Characters belong to Hiro Mashima. **

Chapter Nine

* * *

"Oh, sorry. You're just so beautiful, I forgot my pickup line."

As he finished his sentence, Lucy's face turned all shades of red. She puffed her rosy cheeks up and headed towards Juvia's Mazda. Lucy stumbled into the car then buried her face in her hands. The blue haired girl waved at Natsu, who gave a toothy grin in return, then proceeded to drive Lucy back to the school.

"Lucy, your ears are red. Are you alright?" Juvia asked, all while suppressing the urge to smirk. She had the inkling feeling something had happened at his house. Lucy just nodded from behind her hands.

"Did Natsu do something?" She wanted to tease her friend. It was cute how flustered she would get when it's about boys. For Juvia, she had sights on a certain boy already, but hadn't quite mustered courage to tell him. "Did he…kiss you?"

At the mention of this, Lucy's head shot up- redder than earlier- and waving her hands in all directions. Juvia laughed at her friend as they made their stop at Fairy Tail.

"I'm heading home now. Good luck setting up!"

Lucy waved her friend off, then took out her phone.

**From: Me**

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**Go make a doctor's appointment. You need to see if you can play at the games.**

She walked towards the committee room, 's history class, when her phone beeped.

**From: Natsu Dragneel**

**To: Me**

**I did I might not go to school tomorrow. don't miss me too much :P**

**From: me**

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**( ****´) shut up Dragneel. Just get some rest **

**From: Natsu Dragneel**

**To: Me**

**alright, alright lushi can't take a joke bye~**

Lucy shook her head. _Ah what an idiot._

* * *

The halls were quiet as she made her way to Mr. Clive's class. Only the light squeak of her sneakers were heard. As she entered the room, she was greeted with empty seats. The white board was covered with something that resembled a map of the campus. Taking that as a hint to the committee's location, she made her way to the field area.

She walked by the field and saw the cheerleaders rehearsing their routine. Their red skirts fluttered as they ran around while spouting cheers. By the field was the basketball court, filled with players for tonight's game. On the other side of the basketball court, Meredy could be seen walking around and speaking with other committee members. Just then Meredy turned around and waved at Lucy. In return, Lucy gave an awkward little wave as she made her way over to the group.

However, the basketball players on the court had different plans for the girl. Amidst in the heat of the game, someone had thrown the ball to another player. The other player had missed the ball that was now in a one way collision course with Lucy Heartfilia.

"Watch out!" Meredy called as she saw the ball heading towards Lucy and waved frantically towards the ball. It was unfortunate the moment Lucy turned her head to look what her friend was yelling about, she was hit on the forehead by said basketball and landed on her bum. A large hiss erupted from the back of her throat and her hands flew to the victim spot on her forehead.

"Oh my god, Lucy, are you ok?" Lisanna had appeared in front of Lucy. Lucy nodded slowly while being helped up by the young Strauss. Her crystal- blue eyes were shining as she smiled reassuringly at the blonde. "I'm glad to know that."

Lucy turned her head to Meredy who was scolding the two basketball players who had slipped the ball._ I wonder what she possibly could be saying. _

"...and furthermore, be careful!" The two guys, a raven haired guy and a blonde, had their heads lowered slightly, whilst nodding at Meredy's words. The head of the committee turned and ran over to Lucy with a smile on her face.

"Well you don't look injured that's good. I'll be over there. You two can go help Ultear." Meredy pointed at Ultear, who seemed to be looking for something. Meredy began walking away, but not before giving a slight glare at the boys.

"Sorry about the ball, heh." Lucy and Lisanna turned to the boys. It was Sting Eucliffe and another player. The blond girl's face contorted into something displaying embarrassment, while Lisanna eyed the two making their way over. Lucy slipped her phone out and typed.

_It's alright. I wasn't harmed much. I'll be going._

Lucy gave a tiny wave to Lisanna to tell her to come with her and began walking, when Sting called out to her.

"Hey, wait!"

Lucy turned around to face Sting again, this time a little irritated. She really should be helping now.

"Need help with anything?"

She typed. _Um I don't think so. Lisanna is already working with me. But thanks._

Then she turned again and resumed walking to the committee. Much to her dismay, Sting tagged alongside the young Heartfilia.

In turn, Lisanna was annoyed at Sting for trying to hit on Lucy. She knew his type and she knew that Lucy is not available for him. Obviously, Natsu and Lucy had a thing going on and Lisanna, the good friend she is, was going to defend it. Other words, no way in hell is she letting Sting Eucliffe get his basketball mitts on Lucy Heartfilia.

"Lucy, we should really be helping Ultear. Let's go!" Lisanna stated. In return, Lucy nodded and waved goodbye to Sting as the two jogged over to the raven haired girl.

Sting Eucliffe was then left alone, determined to win the girl.

* * *

Out Of His League

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_There she was, in a strapless white dress that barely met her knees and her blonde hair swirled with the wind. She was walking along the break waves on the beach shore. On the other side he sat on the sand. He was watching her and admiring her beauty. Her grace_.


	10. Friendship At Its Finest

**Author's Note 6.20.2014: HOLY CRAP. ITS CHAPTER TEN. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THIS. I MIGHT POST A LITTLE SIDE STORY LATER. However, I'll be doing lots of things this summer, so I may not be updating on my usual Fridays. Also I just recently finished this chapter, like, yesterday. So I hope you guys understand if I go on hiatus. Anyways, enjoy this really long chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE x900000**

**Author's Note: I actually love Lisanna and I get really upset when she gets bashed on. So I like to portray her as she is: a childhood sweetheart. Friendly NaLi is a good version too. Also wowow Chapter Ten already! I can't believe I've got this far. I'd like to thank you guys for your support. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and chapters to come!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter Ten

* * *

There she was, in a strapless white dress that barely met her knees and her blonde hair swirled with the wind. She was walking along the break waves on the beach shore. On the other side he sat on the sand. He was watching her and admiring her beauty. Her grace.

There were things he wanted to know about her. He wish he could hear her voice, but that's very much impossible. He wanted to know if her hair smelt of strawberries or if she knew how to swim. These were just little facts he wished he knew. But why? It was because he wanted to be the one to know her the most.

Smiling, he got of his seat on the sand and walked over to the lovely gal. He heard her small squeak when he wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders. Then she turned to face him. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she was grinning ear to ear. In that moment, they kissed.

* * *

Wendy bolted up from bed, when she heard a crash coming from down the hall. She ran to her brother's room and found him on a heap on the floor.

"Natsu! Are you ok? It's four in the morning! What are you doing?" She took a step towards him, when he waved his hand around.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep..." He mumbled in return as he picked him self off the floor and onto the bed. He tried to go back to sleep after Wendy went back to her room. However, he was haunted by a dream of the beach and Lucy. That's when he realized something.

_DO I LIKE LUCY?_

* * *

The next day, Natsu showed up with crutches. He had gotten a check up on the same day he had messed up his ankle. Turns out he had sprained his ankle badly and needed crutches. He had also been unable to sleep peacefully after that one dream. He swore he had dreamt at least three different dreams about Lucy.

"Natsu, those crutches aren't the only baggage you have, there's bags under your eyes." Erza had commented. He grunted in reply. The pinkette had been struggling to stay focused through his first five periods, but no avail. Memories of soft waves falling and her blonde hair flowing were imprinted into his mind.

"Dude, what's with your face?" Gray asked.

"What about my face, ice-for-brains?" Natsu retorted.

"Nothing, other than the fact you were just smiling for no damn reason."

"Shut up, you two. I'm pretty sure he's got something on his mind." Lisanna had intervened. "I'm also sure I've got the subject down."

The rest of the group had their ears perked up, ready for Lisanna to announce. However, Natsu was somewhat backed out of the group in a slight sulking manner.

"Pinky here, has a crush." She said in a hushed voice. The whole group burst into laughter. Gajeel and Gray were chuckling out loud, while Erza and Cana were giggling to themselves. It was quite shocking for them to process that Natsu had actually thought about someone in a romantic manner. Being a very happy-go-lucky guy, you couldn't really tell if he was just being friendly or was interested in that person.

"That's golden!" Gray teased.

"Betcha it's Bunny Girl." Gajeel said and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Erza! Not you too!" Natsu whined as his cheeks turned a slight pink tint. Lisanna walked over to him and gave his face a good pinching.

"Aw look him! He's blushing~" She cooed.

"Argh! DAMN YOU GUYS. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. BEING ALL FUNNY ABOUT THIS. WE ALL KNOW THAT GAJEEL AND LEVY ARE PROBABLY DATING BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GOING ON STUDY DATES." Natsu was yelling and frantically pointing at Gajeel, who was trying to defend himself from the accusations.

"OI OI SHE'S MY TUTOR!"

"ALSO WE ALL GOT THE HINT THAT JUVIA LIKES YOU GRAY. EXCEPT YOU'RE TOO DAMN DENSE OR MAYBE YOU JUST DONT HAVE THE BALLS TO GIVE AN ANSWER."

"Fuck you, man." Gray weakly replied.

"AND ERZA, IS JELLAL YOUR BOYFRIEND OR WHAT? I MEAN YOU GUYS GO ON DATES AND DO THAT COUPLE STUFF. WHAT THE HELL GUYS."

Cue the awkward silence.

* * *

Somewhere on the otherside of campus, a group of three girls gathered behind the math building. They sat under a near by tree and talked about everything they possibly thought about.

"It feels like forever since we last hung out like this." Levy sighed.

_We've been really busy this past month._ Lucy typed. _Levy certainly is busy._

"Don't you dare, Lu..."

"Well you have been hanging out with Gajeel lately~," Juvia inquired.

"First of all, they assigned me as his tutor. Second of all, he keeps bothering me during student council meetings-"

"He's in student council?"

"No! He bursts in and just sits there, but he does help out with errands Vice Prez. Jellal sends me on."

Lucy chuckled at her friends. It had indeed been quite awhile since the trio had hung out as a trio. All of them had been busy since February. Levy was piled up on student council stuff, as well as her childhood friends visiting so often. Juvia on the other hand, was trying to juggle her two jobs to support her and her sick mom. With those two busy all the time, Lucy was left to the company of Natsu. However, she didn't mind his company. She liked him around.

Speaking of Natsu, she hasn't gotten any updates from him nor did she run into him today. It's only been around a month and it almost feels like she formed a new best friend. The world is crazy like that. It throws you things in the most unpredictable ways and you end up hating for some sort of period of time. Then all of a sudden, it's one of the most important things to you.

Same goes for Levy and Juvia. Lucy holds a very dear place for them in her heart. Four years together was the best four years Lucy had lived. Looking back at all these memories, she began to tear up. It made her happy and sad as well.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Juvia asked. Juvia and Levy were looking at Lucy, worry etched on their features. In response, she wiped away the small tears that began to form.

_I'm fine. I just was just thinking._

"About?"

_How much I love you guys._

The two bluenettes looked at each other then simultaneously pounced on the Heartfilia.

"Aw, Lu!"

"We love you too!"

* * *

When Lucy went to watch Juvia's swimming competition after helping the committee, she saw a very unexpected sight. In his sprained ankle glory, stood Natsu Dragneel picking a fight with Sting Eucliffe. In the middle of it was Lisanna, who was awkwardly trying to get them to not cause a scene.

"For the love of everything good and holy, go away! Your tournament was over yesterday!" Natsu barked at Sting.

"Oi oi, I have friends! And I came to watch their event! But what about you, you can't even play! Why are you here?" An equally pissed Sting barked back.

"Guys..." Lisanna sighed. Feeling bad for Lisanna, Lucy jogged over to try and stop the two.

"Lucy!" Lisanna yelled over to Lucy. Both boys tried to regain their composure upon the call to Lucy. However, said blonde wasn't having any of it. She whipped out her phone and began typing.

"Hey, Lucy!"

"Sup, Luce."

_Good God, you guys. What could you be possibly be arguing about! Natsu, I don't think picking a fight with someone is something smart to do. Considering they could use that to your disadvantage. As for you Eucliffe, why provoke the disabled? Also you guys are giving Lisanna grief. _

After reading the message, Lisanna let out a sigh she had been holding back, while the two other guys shifted uncomfortably.

_C'mon Lisanna. We should go cheer for Juvia._

Before Lucy could take Lisanna by the arm to head to the Aquatic Center, Lisanna interrupted.

"Actually Natsu and I were about to go, but Sting here wanted to ask you something."

Lucy looked at Natsu, who's eyes were glued to the floor, then to Sting.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to grab something to eat or go to the mall with me sometime." He asked sheepishly. Lucy gave him an astonished look and began to type.

_Like a date?_ He nodded. Natsu and Lisanna only watched, both internally horrified. Lucy was a bit pink by now, but managed a reply.

_Uh Sting. I don't know what to say. You just sorta met me and I don't quite feel a click. _

The two watched as Lucy rocked on the balls of her feet, fumbling with her phone. However, Sting's face seemed to dim as he read the screen, but quickly perked up again.

"It's cool. Worth a shot asking, heh. Friends then?" He held out his hand. She smiled and shook his hand. As for Lisanna and Natsu, they let out a breath and silently bro-fisted. Suddenly, a decidedly feminine voice called out. More specifically to Eucliffe.

"Sting-sama, hurry! Rogue-sama is going to soon!" From around the corner, stood a girl with a white bob and honey colored eyes. She wore a blue jacket over her yellow swimsuit with the Sabertooth mark on it as well as a name, "Aguria". In turn, Sting scratched the back of his neck and called back out.

"Wait for me Yukino! I'll be there!" Lucy turned to him and motioned for him to catch up with his lady friend. He smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

After that little run in, the two girls and the cripple headed to the bleacher area of the Aquatic Center. To their surprise, they spotted a familiar redhead beside a forever scowling Fullbuster. The trio shimmied through the people and plopped beside their two friends. While Lucy did nothing but wave at the two, Lisanna and Natsu gave each other questioning looks.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked.

"Erza wanted to cheer Juvia on and made me go." Gray grunted. Erza suddenly thwacked the back of his head, but said nothing. "Ow!"

"Liar. You wanted to go see Juvia." Natsu commented. His scowl deepened, but the light tint of pink on his face gave it all away.

_I'm assuming you're the guy Juvia likes._ Lucy showed the screen.

"Ah-ha! I totally knew it!" Natsu bounced in his seat. Gray, on the other hand, pulled the most serious face he could muster as he tried to deny it.

"Well, just because Juvia likes me, doesn't mean I like her back."

Another of the gang appeared the moment Gray had announced his indirect rejection. Gajeel sat on the end of the bleachers with Levy, late from tutoring. Levy was giving looks at Lucy, telling her not to say a word. Lucy, in turn, just rolled her eyes playfully.

"By the looks of it, Boxers-no-Briefs, you red face just screams 'I'm in _love_ with Juvia Lockser'." Gajeel stated, all matter-of-fact-ly, while Gray sulked.

"Why'd you come, Gajeel?" Erza asked politely.

"I am a honorary cousin to the Lockers. Sworn in since third grade." He said.

_Oh so you're the honorary cousin she talks about._

As a new batch of swimmers (Juvia being one) were positioning at theit designated blocks, Levy began to speak.

"Guys, don't mean to be rude, but can we stop talking about Gray's not existent love life-"

"Hey!" Gray interjected.

"-But Juvia's on."

Everyone in the gang automatically shut up. All eyes in the area were on their favouring teams. Gray's eyes were dead set on Juvia's block. Block 11. The speaker spoke.

"Swimmers, on your mark."

The gang watched as each swimmer positioned themselves to dive.

"Go."

Each swimmer dived into the water, some more graceful than others. All were swimming in freestyle form across the 20 meter pool.

Rogue Cheeny of Sabertooth was in first and Juvia not so far behind. Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale took third with Kagura Mikazuchi lining in for fourth. As they were finishing up the last lap, Juvia gradually sped up and passed Rogue.

"And once more, the winner goes to the Fairies!"

Juvia got out of the pool, bright smile across her face. It's her first time she won the last race. She would always be put in a middle race in her earlier years, but she finally made it. The entire group had approached her and gave her light pats on the back instead of a hug, so they wouldn't wet their selves. Lucy and Levy straight up ran and hugged the captain, who's smile radiated even more. However, the unexpected happened. It wasn't a bad sort of surprise, but a giddy kind.

The icy soul, Gray, pulled off his jacket and onto Juvia. After, he took her hand into his then told her.

"Congrats, you did well." The Fullbuster left his hand in the swim captain's.

While Lucy and Levy were internally chanting the mantra of hoping for Gray to just kiss their friend, Natsu was looking at Lucy. She was so pretty. Her smile made him so giddy inside. In his mind, he had come to a resolve.

_I'm falling for her._

* * *

_Friendship At Its Finest_

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_to be announced._


End file.
